


Dolly Show

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some television Drusilla just won't watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolly Show

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: before School Hard  
> written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Muppet"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Drusilla drifted across his line of sight.

"Oi! You're blocking the telly, woman."

"Don't like that show." Her lip crept out.

Spike patted the couch. "But you love dolls, pet. In't that what they are, soft dollies that talk?" He crowed. "And blow things up! C'mon..."

She thrust her face forward as if explaining to an idiot. "They're cree-py."

"And we aren't?"

Dru shuddered. "Daddy won't like it when he's a doll."

Spike sighed. Only one way to distract her when she brought up Angelus. "Here now, love. Let's go find something to eat." He left the Muppet Show playing.


End file.
